


十二月九日 雪

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	十二月九日 雪

“仍愿抱着这份情没疑问，任面前时代再低气温。”

 

冬天的王凯就像一只猫。  
如果没有工作，他宁愿一直窝在床上不动。而所谓起床也只是从床上的被窝中出去，转移到沙发的毯子里。与此同时旺盛的是与慵懒毫不相称的食欲。靳东惯着他，好吃好喝的端到眼前，伺候到嘴边，眼见他的线条一日一日地柔和回来，不像上半年拍戏时那样，整个人瘦的棱角好像割人。  
而人的精力是有限的，一种欲望的上升，往往意味着另一种欲望的低迷。靳东发现入冬以来，他俩确实没有春夏天那会儿那样胶着，恨不得长在对方身上，想那事想得很，不经意的碰触就燃起一夜不熄的大火。入冬以来，珊瑚绒睡衣底下的身躯也安宁下来，除了时不时咕噜叫唤的肚子，剩下的部分都似乎是在冬眠。  
冬眠也好。靳东想，古时候讲究秋收冬藏，冬天养精蓄锐是对的。今天天冷，窗外结了一层霜。他摸了下王凯睡在一边压扁了的脸颊，这孩子中午吃过饭坐在沙发上看电影，看着看着就睡着，期间醒过来吃了点零食，刷了会手机，就又睡过去。现在将近晚上六点了，靳东打开灯，准备去厨房看看今天晚饭预备的菜式。  
他拉开窗帘，忽然发现外面飘起细小的白色碎片。下雪了。

天气预报本来是昨天有雪，然而没下，阴沉了一整天，又有工作。说好的雪没有来，这么冷的天气又连续录了三四天节目，弄得王凯心情也不太好。今天忙完闲在家里，雪就姗姗来迟，洒在他们的阳台和花园里。  
靳东听见外面有声音，从厨房出来，看见王凯跪坐在客厅飘窗上，擦了玻璃上凝结的水雾，扒着窗户往外看，那模样真的活像只猫。他走过去，在他后脑勺上轻轻拍了一下。  
“怎么，想出去吗？”他柔声问。  
“不出去，冷，就在这看。”王凯顺势就往后一靠，躺进靳东怀里，“你陪着我。”  
靳东依言坐下。小孩儿睡前午饭吃的晚，又吃了零食，想来他现在也不饿，就不着急做晚饭。他坐在飘窗那张柔软温暖的长绒坐垫上，把小孩儿抱进怀里，像挠一只猫咪似的，轻挠他颈后那块突出的骨。  
王凯半闭着眼，轻轻喘了下，脸颊蹭着靳东的毛衣枕在他肩上。他凑上去，在他耳边吹了吹气，像羽毛扫过似的。  
“做什么？”靳东笑吟吟地看着他。  
他把下巴搁在他肩头，睁开眼，睫毛长长的，眨眼的时候扫过爱人脸侧。他轻声道：“挺久没做了，来做吧。”  
靳东又笑：“前两天你不是还不让我碰？”  
哪有啦。王凯摇摇头，并不接话，两只眼睛水盈盈地看着他。那天他也不是累，就是没心情，感觉整个人懒洋洋的，像是对什么都失去了兴趣，包括爱人的抚摸和亲吻。就是因为冬天吧，入了冬，他只想把爱人当成一个恒温的抱枕，给他充足的睡眠和足够温软的好梦。  
靳东把他面对着自己抱进怀里，怕他冷，没脱他上身衣服，就把珊瑚绒的裤子给扯下来一半，轻柔抚摸他那块突出的髋骨，手感像某种瓷器，却比瓷器要温柔，带点皮肤才有的亲昵触感。王凯仰起头来看他，眼神天真无辜的要死。靳东的手指就移了位置，从髋骨下的那一条流线似的沟壑，正好滑进他的那片丛林。  
可能是因为外面的雪勾起他的兴致，王凯今天觉得想要了，但也并不急，就把手覆在靳东抚慰他的手上，另一只手在坐垫底下摸索，不出所料地摸到一个锡箔小包装，不知道什么时候藏在那里的。有时候他俩采购必需品，回来王凯就拆一盒，阳台、浴室甚至花园里，家里各个角落都藏一两个。那时靳东拎着他领口，拎猫似的拽他起来，说怎么在这四处留情的，搞得我像个变态似的。  
王凯就眨眨眼。要严防远水救不了近火，他说。  
近火现在就在这温吞吞地烧着，而救火的水也近在咫尺。靳东很满意，伸手想接过王凯手里的锡箔包装，被他闪开了。漂亮的手指捏着包装，撑在坐垫上，他俯身，低下头，薄唇张开，轻柔地拉下爱人的底裤边缘，然后把爱人纳进口中。  
靳东喘了一下，闭上眼，尽量按捺着自己去感受爱人温热的口腔。他用舌上那片略显粗糙的地方舔舐他，活像猫咪的舌尖，搔的人心头发痒。王凯埋着头，听那人在头顶低低笑了一声，语焉不详：“都得送到你嘴边你才肯吃。”  
老不正经，王凯腹诽。他故意说得模糊，这话可以意指他最近躺着等吃等喝，当然也可以意指现在正在发生的这事。他用鼻音哼了一声，抬起头把他吐出来。  
“不吃了。”他挑挑眉。  
靳东把人拉过来哄，唇角轻轻在他额头蹭着，手里就摸索到王凯那只手，拿过锡箔包装，单手撕开。油润冰凉的液体流到中指和食指之间，他把两个指尖挨在一块，把那液体给温热了，才往小孩儿身子里送。  
小孩儿动了动腰，叹一口气，就吞进他叩门而入的手指。  
雪拍打在玻璃上，越下越大。

王凯让靳东倚在飘窗的窗框上，自己被他抱在怀里，正对着窗户，这样外面的雪景就尽收眼底。路灯底下飘飘摇摇的雪花落在地上，逐渐积起一层白色，静谧极了。就在他出神的时候，靳东抱住他的腰身，托起他，顶进去。  
冬眠中的躯体乏力而慵懒，感觉也迟钝了些。王凯把脸埋在肩头，喘着气，没觉得痛也没觉得舒服，只觉得涨的很，动一下能好些，再动却更涨。他懒得动，就缩在爱人怀里，闻他身上的气味。这个姿势动不快，他被缓慢而深重地顶着，越发觉得熨帖起来。不像从前那样从体内涌上激越的快感，是一种春风化雨的酥，从尾椎一直麻到腿根，湿淋淋的。  
靳东低下头，侧过脸吻他唇角。他没有刻意延长这一场缓和而温吞的情事，是由于身体有些迟钝滞缓，自然而然地，情事就变得漫长。王凯半睁着眼，看见外面的雪从薄薄一层渐渐越积越厚，风也急了，天也暗了。他快被这场过分温柔的情事融化，变成晶莹的一滩雪水。  
他叫了两声爱人的名字，靳东以为他不太舒服，停了下来，问他怎么回事。小孩儿嗯了一声，贴着爱人的脸颊，笑道：“饿了，咱们快点做。”  
靳东嗤地笑出声，在他鼻尖上吻了下，抱起他的腰身，就着相连的状态挪动了下，把小孩儿平放在绒垫上。小孩儿极为顺从地抱住他，腿也缠上去，感觉到爱人绷着力气往他深处撞了几下，他立刻半眯起眼呜咽起来。  
爱人熟悉他身体的每一个大大小小的反应，见他这样，按住他肩头又重重撞了几次，小孩儿的身子就突然颤栗起来。靳东再次揽起他，手放在他腰上，往自己身上一按。

王凯仰躺在沙发上，从没觉得哪次情事像今天这样温吞而漫长，但更费力气。他只觉得浑身没骨头似的，更不想起来了。厨房传来锅碗瓢盆碰撞的声音，然后饭菜香气就飘过来。靳东端着一碗打卤面出来，滚烫的卤汁浇在面上，热气腾腾。  
“来吧，起来吃饭了。”他把碗筷放在茶几上，伸手想扶王凯起来。那孩子却往回收了收肩，没让他碰到，然后回过身，对着他舔了下唇。

 

“你喂我嘛。”


End file.
